All Of Me
by AiLing
Summary: Based on the beautiful song by John Legend. Jackson has a special way of letting April know how much she means to him.


**All of Me**

**After reading many fanfics about Jackson and April ( or Japril as some of you like to call them) I felt that I have to write a fanfic about them too. This will be a bit mushy, but who doesn't like a bit of mush once in a while? ;) Enjoy! All characters belong to Shonda Rhimes. And the song belongs to John Legend.  
**

It was a long day at work- with several meticulous skin grafts being performed. So when 7pm finally arrived, Jackson Avery was more than relieved. He was physically and mentally exhausted and all he wanted to do was to get home to a warm meal and shower and of course his beautiful wife.

However when he reached home, he had an eerie feeling that something was just not right. The entire house was too quiet and dark for his liking. As far as he knew, April should be home, she was off for the day. And she was not the type to go out by herself without his knowledge. Usually she would send him a text if she needed to go somewhere urgent.

'April?' He called out. 'April?! Honey , I am home!' . No answer.

He began climbing up this stairs calling her name again. Still no answer.

He reached their bedroom and found the door ajar. To his shock, he found the entire bedroom in a mess. The entire wardrobe seemed to be ransacked, and clothes were strewn on the floor. It was like a hurricane had just invaded the room. This must not have been April's doing, she is usually an obsessive compulsively neat person.

Dark thoughts began to creep into his mind- mostly the product of his obsession over CSI and criminal books. Panic began overtaking him and his heart was pounding on his chest.

He began ringing her cellphone. He startled when her phone which was left on the dressing table began ringing. 'Oh shit' he thought to himself.

Suddenly he heard a muffled sob coming out from the bathroom. He heaved a sigh of relief. Why of course- why didn't he think about the bathroom?

The sobs were becoming louder and louder now and unmistakably his wife's. Panic overtook him again. What if she had been hurt? Maybe she fell down?

He instinctively barged into the bathroom, feeling grateful that the door wasn't locked.

The sight that greeted him made his heart sink. April was sitting at the edge of the bathtub, her hands covering her face and sobbing uncontrollably.

He knelt down beside her. 'April honey, what is wrong?' he asked concerned.

But she only sobbed harder.

Jackson was now getting worried. Had anyone hurt her? If yes, he is so going to punch the guts out of that person, be it male or female.

'April, you have to tell me. I need to know what is wrong!' he was now begging and pleading with her.

Finally she relented.

' I am so damn fat, that is the problem!' she cried out. I have tried on 10 different pairs of trousers now and they wouldn't fit!'

Jackson didn't know how to react at first to this outburst. Part of him felt relieved as April was obviously fine- she just needed some comforting. But the other part of him is frantically searching for ways of how to cajole her.

He gently took her hands in his. ' April listen- you are not fat. You are far from fat. You're carrying my baby inside of your body. And that makes you even more beautiful to me.'

That seemed to do the trick as the sobs ceased gradually.

'But none of my pants fit!' she whined. 'If I feel like a pig now, how will I feel in 5 months time? A whale? A dinosaur?' Her lips were now curled up into a pout. She was still naked, and her small round baby bump was now visible. He had to admit, she looked really adorable as always.

He let out a small chuckle. 'A whale or dinosaur can't carry my baby' he joked. Usually she would giggle at his lame jokes, but today she just didn't seem to be in the mood. Blame it on the hormones.

'Look April, we will go maternity wear shopping this weekend ok?' He finally tried.

' But I will look ugly in maternity wear!' came the huffed reply.

'Not all maternity wear are ugly, some are beautiful and will suit you,'

'No- I am ugly so anything that I wear, no matter how beautiful will always make me ugly.

Jackson was shocked by the reply. He had never understood nor will he ever understand why April considered herself ugly. To him, she was the most beautiful and attractive woman in the whole world. And he always made sure to tell her that.

'April, you are far from ugly. In fact, you are the most beautiful woman in the whole world. Why don't you see that?' he said sincerely.

'My classmates, my family, my relatives and my friends always told me that I am ugly when I was young. And I believed them. Part of me still does now.' She admitted with a soft voice.

Jackson made a mental reminder to himself to scold these people the next time he met them.

' Honey, don't let what others say define you. They are just jealous of your beauty. To me, you are beautiful , and that's all that matters, ok? We are all beautiful in our own ways. Beauty is in the eye of the beholder. And what's most important is beauty from within. And to me you are beautiful both on the inside and out.'

April slowly broke into a smile. Jackson smiled too- he was happy when his wife is happy. Her smile is infectious and to him she has the most beautiful smile ever.

'Alright, com'on go get changed and we'll go out to grab something to eat. I'm starving.'

Half an hour later the couple were on the way to their favourite restaurant nearby their apartment.

It was crowded with people as usual. They had great meal- just enjoying the food and each other's company. Halfway through the meal, Jackson excused himself to go to the washroom.

April continued enjoying her desert of chocolate icecream. She had been craving for that a lot lately.

Jackson returned to his seat and smiled at her. 'You feeling better now?'

She just nodded happily in reply.

Suddenly the pianist who had been playing old romantic songs in the background announced...

'Ok, the next song is a huge hit across the country lately. This song is especially dedicated from Jackson Avery to his lovely wife April Kepner. He wants her to know how much he loves her and how beautiful and wonderful she is to him. So enjoy…'

The first tunes of the familiar song filled the air of the restaurant. The crowd who were busy chatting away paused in silence to listen.

_What would I do without your smart mouth?_

_Drawing me in, and you kicking me out_

_You've got my head spinning, no kidding, I can't pin you down_

_What's going on in that beautiful mind_

_I'm on your magical mystery ride_

_And I'm so dizzy, don't know what hit me, but I'll be alright_

_My head's under water_

_But I'm breathing fine_

_You're crazy and I'm out of my mind_

_'Cause all of me_

_Loves all of you_

_Love your curves and all your edges_

_All your perfect imperfections_

_Give your all to me_

_I'll give my all to you_

_You're my end and my beginning_

_Even when I lose I'm winning_

_'Cause I give you all of me_

_And you give me all of you, ohoh_

_How many times do I have to tell you_

_Even when you're crying you're beautiful too_

_The world is beating you down, I'm around through every mood_

_You're my downfall, you're my muse_

_My worst distraction, my rhythm and blues_

_I can't stop singing, it's ringing, in my head for you_

_My head's under water_

_But I'm breathing fine_

_You're crazy and I'm out of my mind_

_'Cause all of me_

_Loves all of you_

_Love your curves and all your edges_

_All your perfect imperfections_

_Give your all to me_

_I'll give my all to you_

_You're my end and my beginning_

_Even when I lose I'm winning_

_'Cause I give you all of me_

_And you give me all of you, ohoh_

_Give me all of you_

_Cards on the table, we're both showing hearts_

_Risking it all, though it's hard_

_'Cause all of me_

_Loves all of you_

_Love your curves and all your edges_

_All your perfect imperfections_

_Give your all to me_

_I'll give my all to you_

_You're my end and my beginning_

_Even when I lose I'm winning_

_'Cause I give you all of me_

_And you give me all of you_

_I give you all of me_

_And you give me all of you, ohoh_

Jackson and April held hands under the table throughout the entire song. When the song finished, the entire restaurant erupted in applause. April blushed.

'Jackson, you really are the best husband, do you know that? I thank God everyday for giving me such a wonderful husband like you.' She leant forward to whisper to him.

' I thank God for giving me such a lovely wife like you' he whispered back.

April was pleasantly surprised to hear Jackson mention the word God. God is good indeed.

**Hope you enjoyed it! Jackson and April are growing on me- I like them as a couple. Do read and review! : )**


End file.
